The ghost outdoors
by passionwriter
Summary: Again the dueo meet. When a supposed friend and family fun camping trip is flipped into a nightmare. Danny and Clara find themselves up against the same ghost of which ghastly created the ghost that was embeded within Clara.
1. Urgent news

(The opening picture is Danny and Clara hiding behind the same tree with Vlad masters in ghost form floating above them looking down at them ……yes Vlad is in this one too)  
(It starts with Danny at his house and Sam and tucker are there too, they're sitting at the table with their heads in their hands)

"I'm so bored," said Tucker, "Well there's nothing to do." Sam said. Just then Maddie Fenton walks in holding the days mail. "Hi sweetie, you got a letter from a pen pal." "But I don't…" Danny trailed off.  
"Let me see that" Danny received the letter and then Maddie left the room heading up stairs. "But you don't have a pen pal," said Tucker. "Unless…" Sam said, "It could be from Clara." Danny finished. His heart jumped a beat in excitement for finally hearing from the ghost girl. He opened the letter; sure enough it was from Clara. It read:  
Dear Danny,  
I have urgent news! I'm going on a friend, and family camping trip with my family, every one is bringing a friend, the reason I sent this letter was because my dad wanted Vlad Masters to come.  
When he saw that it was MY dad, he agreed, that's why I need you to come; I don't know what Vlad might do!  
Please find a way to come!  
Your friend,  
Clara  
the three gasped after Danny finished reading the letter aloud.  
"What am I going to do?" Danny asked. His father jack entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Dad, my friend invited me on a camping trip can I go?" "Will there be any ghosts on this trip?" jack asked. "No!" Danny said. "Well then sure, just make sure Maddie is okay with it to." Sam, tucker, and Danny exchanged looks and then Sam and tucker left while Danny went to the lab to find his mother.  
Maddie was searching through the mail; Danny erased some of the letter so it read:  
Dear Danny,  
I have urgent news! I'm going on a friend, and family camping trip with my Family, every one is bringing a friend, the reason I sent this letter was because I want you to come.  
Your friend, Clarissa.

He also changed a bit of it so his parents didn't know about Clara. Then he gave the letter to his mom and waited for a reply from her. "I guess you can go but who is going to take you?" "Um uhh…. she's going to pick me up tonight if I'm allowed to go!" Danny said. "Well then sure I hope you enjoy yourself." She said and then turned back to the mail. Danny sighed in relief. He walked up stairs to pack his bags, Sam and tucker never left they just hid in his room till Danny came up.  
Danny's departure  
It was night; Danny said that he was going to wait for them at a bus stop. So he walked away from the house. He met up with Sam and tucker in a dark ally way. "Are you sure you want to do this!" asked Sam, "I think I have to" Danny replied. "Dude, be careful Vlad plasimous is one dangerous guy." "Don't worry tuck I'll come back," Danny said. The three high five, something they've never done and Danny took off as they waved good-bye.  
After Danny was out of earshot Tucker remarked, "wait, who is going to fight ghosts around here while Danny's away Sam?" "Survey says Danny's parents." Sam and Tucker nodded then left.


	2. A visitor too soon!

AN- i wasn't able to put this message on the first chapter but anyway, Yes my chapters are short yes i know but My first story, i didn't have some one review the chapters but this story will be better, My best friend is reveiwing each chapter, chapter by chapter with me to check for any mistakes, A thanks to Crazy fan S.S., for that suggestion. Im not open to Flames just suggestions to help my write better. And i will update the next few chapters after my and my friend finish reviewing them, thank you!

CHAPTER 2

Vlad was preparing for the trip. He packed a few gadgets and some rope, along with some camping gear. "This is going to be good fun." He said grinning "And no Danny phantom to get in the way." He threw his bags in his limo then was off to Clara's house.  
Clara's house  
Clara lived in the hills of southern Wisconsin, Far from Vlad's castle, but he was still on his way. The house was three stories and it was blue, had a big window in every room. (Except the bathroom). Clara was on her stomach starring out her window, waiting to see if Danny got the letter, it was already the day before the trip. She rolled over on her back starring at her window upside down on her bed. She could only hope her letter made it in time. She sighed, just as she did Danny popped up at her window holding some bags. "Danny you're here!" She said opening her window to him. Danny flew in, and then they gave each other a big hug. "I got your letter and left that day." It was morning Danny had been traveling all night. "OH you must be tired," said Clara. "No, no I'm alright." Said Danny. "Well then I guess I'll start making break fast." She said. Danny put his luggage down and they walked down stairs.  
Clara cooked sunny side up eggs, and some bacon and buttered toast. Danny was really enjoying Clara's company and the food. "This is great but something's different, you put something in it." Danny said. "Your right I put salt and pepper in it." She said finishing the toast she was munching. After breakfast Clara had a surprise for Danny. "Danny I want to show you something." Clara lead Danny through the woods to a spot where there was a little stream in a big clearing, it was a big clear circle surrounded by tree's on five tree's some worn out targets stood, a tennis ball shooter was hidden behind a bush and a bunny was there, munching on a pile of rabbit food. Also to finish the place was three rings all standing high on poles one higher than the one before it. "What is this?" asked Danny. "What does it look like… it's my practice area… just watch." Clara transformed then jumped up, flew through the rings then flew into the bunny, made it dance then jumped out, then she hit a bull's-eye on the five targets then did a forward summer-salt.  
Then made a shield as tennis balls shot at her. She disappeared went behind the bunny the reappeared "Roar!" she said really loud startling the bunny, she petted it then walked back over near Danny, Danny applauded. "That was great." Said Danny. "Thanks, but that took me forever to perfect!" said Clara. "I…" Danny trailed off hearing a yell from the direction of her house; it was Crystal, Clara's mom. "Clara come in, our guest is here." Danny and Clara froze. Vlad had showed up a day early. He was supposed to meet them at the camp sight. Clara de-transformed; then Danny and Clara ran off to her house. When they reached the house Danny was directed by Clara to wait behind the door until Clara's signal. She opened the door to find Vlad sitting at the table talking with her parents over a beverage. "OH Clara, say hello." James Clara's father said. "Hello, Vlad plasimous." Clara said narrowing her eyes. "So when is your guest arriving?" Crystal asked. "OH he's here." Said Clara. Vlad raised an eyebrow and put his drink on the table and glared at Clara before she introduced her guest. "You're bringing…" Clara interrupted Vlad "Yes, I'm bringing Danny Fenton." Danny came out from behind the door and walked into the house with Clara. "Danny Fenton!" said Vlad. "OH hi Danny." Said Crystal. "Hello." Said Danny sheepishly. "Clara I've never seen Danny around here." Said James. "Uhh he's new around here." Said Clara in a quick cover up. "Well now that we're all here, we can leave tomorrow, Clara be a dear and show the guests to their rooms." Said Crystal. "But…" "Clara!" Clara had an order.  
She turned the corner as Vlad and Danny followed. "Well Daniel Fenton, I Fancy seeing you here." Said Vlad staring at Danny. "I didn't expect to see you coming along," Vlad said. "Oh I'm coming alright." Said Danny his eyes then glared back at Vlad glowing green. Vlad couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to set off teen tempers. Clara didn't bother to turn around and made her eyes glow hot purple. "And just so you know, Vlad, I'm staying in Danny's tent on this trip." Clara said. They stopped at two doors. "Here's your room Vlad." Said Clara. Vlad opened the door shot a plasma blast out of his eyes at Clara's feet. Then he closed the door. Clara and Danny then ran down the hall and around the corner. Vlad disappeared and followed them. "Danny I didn't know he was coming early, I hope you don't mind putting up with him for an extra day." Clara said. "We'll be fine." Said Danny.

That night Clara woke up from a nightmare, she was sweating all over the dream was of her and Danny hanging on to a cliff, then Vlad and his red glowing eyes did something to make them fall, she couldn't remember what he did, but it was still a scary dream.

She decided to go downstairs for a sip of water on her way down she heard that some one else was already in the kitchen. She turned the corner to find her father browsing for a midnight snack. She turned around to leave, she didn't want the water anymore; but as she turned a voice crept to her ears shooting waves of hot and cold down her back. "Well what are you doing up this late?" said Vlad from behind Clara. She snapped as she turned around, she did do anything just said, "I was up for something and I've got that something so it's none of your business." She was lying about what she was really doing, not that it really mattered, but still. In the night Vlad could scare a little child even in human form, he sure spooked Clara. Vlad stepped out of the way as Clara left. She walked around the corner and headed up stairs. When she reached her room she sighed with relief, "It was just Vlad no big." She said to herself trying to comfort her nerves. She laid down on her bed trying so hard to force the nightmare out of her head, after a while she finally made it back to sleep.


	3. Lets hike shall we?

CHAPTER 3

At Clara's house that morning  
everything was loaded into a Hummer. "Every one get in," said James. "I'll drive," said Vlad. He drove on the bumpiest course ever, that made Clara and Danny hit their heads on the roof on almost every bump. When they finally arrived, they unloaded and geared up for the hike. Clara was dressed in a white baby tee, a black belt, shorts, and hiking boots. Danny was in guy shorts, his normal tee, and hiking boots. "Here kids why don't you guys carry these extra things." Said Vlad throwing some luggage on top of Danny and Clara's already heavy backpacks. Danny and Clara exchanged looks. Then they started to hike up the mountain. After an hour and a half of hiking, Clara suggested a rest stop; James found a place with some boulders and logs to sit on for a rest stop. "Every one has ten minutes then were going to keep hiking until 4." Said James. Clara and Danny rested on a boulder. "This is so hard!" Said Clara catching her breath and throwing her backpack to the ground. Danny did the same. "This is the worst camping trip ever… so far." Said Danny so only Clara could hear. Clara stared at the ground. "I'm sorry I brought you, maybe I shouldn't have sent that letter then you wouldn't be here." "No, Clara it's okay I would rather be here than anywhere else right now," he said, Clara and Danny blushed at each other. Then Clara moved her hand over towards Danny and he put his hand on top of hers. Vlad was watching. "I should have known they would do that." He said to himself. Vlad then turned around an announced that they should get going again. "Well that's terror calling" Clara remarked. Then the two helped each other with their backpacks and started hiking again. Vlad stayed right behind them, making sure Clara and Danny couldn't communicate at all. He also used the opportunity to zap at Danny and Clara's feet when no one was watching. Clara and Danny would have fought back but decided not to; due to after Vlad hit their feet James or Crystal would look back to see if everything was all right. After another hour of walking, they reached their destination. Danny and Clara were ready to pounce on Vlad the second James and Crystal weren't watching.  
Everything was set up, for the night, James and Crystal went into their tents for something, and Clara was the only to notice the lack of advisory to give Vlad a little taste of his own misery. Clara ran behind a tree while Vlad was crouching over to get something out of his bag, Danny watched Clara as she transformed behind the tree powered up her hands then fired at Vlad. Vlad noticed Clara's 2-sense plan before she fired and rolled out of the way. Clara was caught. "Busted!" he said, he was about to transform himself but Crystal came out of the tent. Clara went back behind the tree and changed back into her normal self. Then walked out from behind the tree. "Marshmallows anyone?" said Crystal holding up some sticks and a bag of marshmallows. Every one gathered around the campfire, Danny sat next to Clara and Crystal sat with James. Vlad was sitting alone. Danny couldn't help but lean over to Vlad and say "brings back years doesn't it" he was referring to how Vlad was sitting alone.


	4. Campfire worries

Clara started to giggle. "Laugh while you can my dear." Vlad said so only Clara and Danny could hear. Clara stopped laughing. After that Clara and Danny made smores, then ate them leaving marshmallow all over there faces, they wiped their mouths then started to make some more. After dessert everyone went into his or her tents.

In the middle of the night, Clara woke up again from a nightmare, this time; Vlad was standing over Danny and her, ready to blast them away. She woke up before anything happened. Scared, She woke Danny up, "Danny wake up." Danny woke up. "Yeah, what is it." He said half asleep. Clara thought of an idea "I want to take you somewhere." She said. Danny woke up fully. "Where?" he said in excitement. "It's a surprise want to come?" "Sure." The two transformed into their ghost selves and walked out of the tent, Clara grabbed a medium bag with something in it then they took off into the woods.

They stopped at a watering hole with a small waterfall. "Clara how did you find this?" Danny asked. "Truly I guessed when we were passing up here on the hike I heard the water and thought to come in this way." She said. Then Clara flew up to the top of the waterfall and fell into a dive, right into the water. Danny followed, they did that for at least an hour, and then they stopped to take a rest. "This has been a lot of fun but don't you think we should leave?" said Danny. "In a little bit." Clara opened her bag to reveal a small radio she also had a yo-yo. She took out the yo-yo and put it in her back pocket "I'll show you some things later. She laid the radio on the ground then turned it on. "This is a song for you midnight dancers!" it played a slow song. Danny thought for a minute, and then asked Clara "would you like this dance?" Clara held out her hand then Danny took her out of to the water, they slow danced on the water. Danny and Clara danced through the waterfall and back around. They were so into the moment that they didn't notice the figure in the shadows. "They've really fallen for each other." It was Vlad. He sat there watching them dance away to the music. The song ended, Danny kissed Clara's hand then they flew back over to the radio. "Thanks Danny." Clara said picking up the radio, and turning it off. "Your welcome." Danny replied. They held hands and went to fly away when the heard a crash and a cry for help just a few feet behind them. Clara dropped the radio and she and Danny flew over to the scene. When they arrived at an old mine there was no body. Or that's what they thought. Vlad appeared behind them, grabbing Clara by surprise. Then he disappeared again with Clara. "Vlad let her go." Danny yelled out. The sound of a punch answered him, Clara reappeared and Vlad too but he was sent flying into the tree's. "Don't' worry I'm here." She said. They flew away, but green rope stopped them. Vlad had rodeo them like bulls and tied the ropes to a tree then pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The ropes shocked Danny and Clara and also opened an anti-ghost dome. They couldn't get out. Vlad pressed the button again releasing Danny and Clara. "What do you want Vlad." Danny said. "OH Danny isn't it obvious, I'm just looking for a little mischief." He said. "Well you found it" Clara said. Danny and Clara nodded then raced to Vlad, who right before Clara and Danny collided into Vlad, pulled out another remote but this one shot a beam at Danny and Clara, it was a direct hit, dead on. Danny and Clara were thrown to the ground with a red ring that tied their arms to their body. Vlad made an evil laugh as they struggled to get to their feet.  
"Laugh while you can" said Clara. That comment just made Vlad laugh even more. He pressed another button on the remote that shocked Danny and Clara, then the ring separated around them like it would do when they transformed. Then it disappeared. Vlad pressed one more button, and then the dome disappeared. "We'll see how well you fare now." Said Vlad and then flew away. "What does he mean by that Clara jumped up like she would to fly but she hovered for a second then fell down. "AH what just happened?" Clara yelped. Danny thought for a minute, flash backs of times he visited Vlad came back, there was the moment Danny had his powers shorted out for three hours. Then he blinked back to reality.  
"Clara we've just had our powers shorted out." Said Danny "No we didn't then why are we still in ghost mode?" she said in a panic. Danny looked at himself; it was true they were still in ghost mode. Another flash back came to when he was trapped in the stimulator box, then he snapped back again. He tried to de-transform, but it didn't work. "I don't…know." Said Danny.  
"OH great!" Clara screamed in frustration. "We'll be fine, Clara."  
Danny said. Clara shook her head. "How can we be fine, we're stuck as powerless ghosts, we can't even go back to camp!" She yelled. Danny and Clara started to walk back to where they though camp might be.


	5. Saved by a toy! what?

Clara stopped when they heard a noise. "What was that?" she said. Vlad had secretly been following them, but he was invisible. Vlad made another noise; Clara started to walk even faster. she had a cold feeling going down her back like the feeling she got when she woke from her first nightmare. Vlad (still invisible) walked in front of Clara and reappeared. "Hahaha" he said then disappeared. Clara screamed, then took off running Danny ran right behind her, "Clara slow down you don't want to find a…" Clara interrupted him, when the trees broke the end of a cliff hid behind some bushes. She couldn't stop in time. "Cliff…" she screamed as she hung on to the cliff. Danny was sprinting after Clara; Even Vlad followed right behind him. Danny stopped at the edge, to help Clara up, Vlad smirked as he stopped right Behind Danny he moved his foot Danny's then moved it again making Danny lose balance and fall right off the cliff this time with nothing to hang on to. "Danny!" Clara screamed out of spit and in doubt she would catch him Clara threw down one arm that was hanging on to the cliff, she didn't believe she could, but Danny grabbed on, but the weight was enormous, Clara couldn't hold on, her hand was slipping.

Vlad just stood there, watching what she would do. Clara then remembered the yo-yo in her pocket. She couldn't reach it, so in a drastic move Clara released her self from the cliff while falling threw the yo-yo up into the air, it grabbed a rock sticking out from the cliff, Clara balanced her weight, Then used the yo-yo to swing across the side of the cliff to a small place where Danny and Clara could stand. The yo-yo released its grip as they rounded the short ban; they had made it. Clara retrievedthe toyand tucked it back into her pocket. "Clever" Danny said. "Saved by a toy!" Vlad yelled slapping his forehead. Danny and Clara started to laugh. Vlad out of furyshot a plasma blast at both of them knocking then square off the cliff. Again they were falling,

This time while they were reaching the bottom, that red ring formed around them again, it broke and Danny and Clara had their powers back before they crashed into a treetop. They stopped them selves right on the tip of a tree, Danny had Clara in his lap and his bum was right on the point of the tree. They sighed with relief, "That was the closest call I have ever experienced" Clara commented. It was finally the perfect time for Danny and Clara to seek their payback on Vlad, the two shot off like bullets leaving the tree swaying, they came up so fast as Vlad ran. He knew they would catch up. He dived into the trees; you couldn't see anything in there. Clara and Danny spilt up still going at top speed they zoomed around the trees. After a small while Danny decided to regroup with Clara, he called for her; and Clara answered and flew in the direction of his voice, they didn't know how fast they were coming up on each other. They saw each other and Clara disappeared and went right through Danny, but Clara didn't see the tree she flipped her body hitting the tree back first. She fell to the ground, Danny tired to stop too, but Vlad appeared right before him, he made a shield to pad his impact unlike Clara, then he bended the shield to trap Danny. "Gotcha!" Vlad said the carried him away leaving Clara there.

( IN the woods not far from camp)

Vlad tied Danny tightly to a tree with green glowing rope. Then wiped out a cell phone and dialed Danny's house. Jack picked up the phone, "Hello" "Hello jack" "V man how's it going?" "Not well, you see I have two ghosts at my camping spot and was wondering if you wouldn't mind catching them for me." Vlad said, "Where coming v man." "Perfect."

(Amity Park)

Sam and tucker we're called to Danny's house. "Kids we need you to watch the house." Said Maddie. "But what if a ghost comes up?" said Tucker. "And why do I have to come." Jazz complained. "Because Danny is there, Mr. Plasimous said Danny went on the camping trip with him and some other people." Explained Maddie. Jazz didn't want to; but agreed, she wanted to see Danny. The Fenton's got into the RV, as Jazz was boarding she threw Sam and pair of keys; they were to the weapon vault.

(Camp)

Back at camp, Vlad was giving Danny some trouble. Danny waited till he was turned around and gave Vlad a small Plasma blast to his bum. This just made Vlad more angry, (Danny was still tied to the tree) Danny realized that the tree wasn't ghost proof and released himself by fly straight through and out of the tree. Vlad clapped his hands, "How long did it take you to figure that one out." "Not as long as it did this." Said Danny, He swung his hand in the direction of Vlad face, to easy for Vlad. He caught his hand and threw Danny to the ground; He found this very funny and began to laugh.


	6. Caught again!

(In the woods)

Clara was still left there alone. She was so hurt from the tree she thought she was hit by a hammer. A very mean hammer at that too, it took heran hour to regain consciousness, and by then Danny was very long since gone. She rubbed her head, everything was so blurry, and she forgot who she was and what happened until she finally remembered everything. All she could remember of what became of Danny, was a picture of Danny with a sad and worried look on his face.

That's all that was left. She had forgotten what direction camp was in and where Danny had gone, she guessed he left or maybe something had happened to him. She wondered how long She was out, and glanced at herwatch but couldn't tell time at the moment. She tried to stand, but her back pained too much, she fell down rather than sitting she felt paralyzed, what could she do? She had completely hurt her back. Then She tried again, this time she leaned back one hand on the tree, and she bent backwards more and heard a few cracks then satisfied she jumpedinto the air to begin her search, butpaused and went up as high as reasinable to be able to seesomething, anything to tell her where everyone was, she saw smoke and headed for it, The smoke was the camp, When She reached camp at long last, she de-transformed. Her parents werepacing aroundwonderingand worrying aboutwhere everyone was, so when Clara showed up, they ran to hug her. "Clara I was so worried!" cried Crystal. "Mom its okay, me, Danny and Vlad went on an early walk." Clara said. "OH well then, I guess it's okay." She said releasing Clara from her arms. Clara ran back into the woods. "Clara where…" Crystal began, "To find someone." Clara interrupted. She ran around the woods failing to find a trace of her missing friend, when she stopped, she put her ear to a tree, there were a few thumps and she ran off again, she turned around a few corners…then she finally found them both Danny and Vlad! Clara then pulled out her yo-yo and she transformed, and also ran behind a tree. Danny and Vlad were fighting much to hard for Clara to cut in.

Danny narrowed his green eyes. He lost his focus when he saw Clara behind the tree; he gave her a stern look. Clara gathered her remaining strength, and threw the yo-yo as hard as she could.Perfect hit, Vlad was hit square in the back of his evil head, it didn't knock him unconscious though, Clara came out from behind the tree when her yo-yo came back to her. But as she was doing that, Vlad de-transformed and then everyone heard a RV pull up. Vlad screamed out for help. "What are doing Vlad?" Clara said in a naïve way. " Ru…" Danny was about to say but nets captured Danny and Clara. Vlad waved as Danny and Clara where reeled in by two ghost hunters. "OH you gotta be kidding me!" Clara yelled out. "We caught them Maddie the ghost boy and…" he stopped and gazed at Clara, "And also some other ghost, But we caught a ghost!" said jack and he started a victory Dance.


	7. Is it really time to go, already?

Back at camp

All the adults were around the campfire. And Danny and Clara were thrown in the RV, Jazz got away from the Campfire and went to the RV to sleep, she realized Danny and Clara sitting in the very back trapped in the nets. She couldn't sleep in front of them nor allow her brother watch her while her parents just trapped their son in ghost rope, she felt so bad. "Hello." Clara said, Jazz forgot that she opened the RV door. "OH uhh hi uhh ghosts?" Jazz said not really knowing what to say. She wants her brother to be happy but with his gift how could he be normal and happy, she was clueless she thought maybe she could talk to them. She sat down on one of the beds and just stared at the two ghosts that didn't dare change back into their selves. "Wow, you guys look really sad" Jazz said. "Listen um I'm going to set you free." Danny and Clara looked up. Jazz kneeled down and untied the nets. "Thank you so much." "Wait I need you to find my brother and his friend they went some where and haven't come back… again." "That we can do" Danny said, they phased through the roof and flew away undetected. They transformed in the shadows and came running out. Jazz got out of the RV as they arrived. "Danny!" she yelled then ran over to them. The adults ran over to them and welcomed them back. After all the hugs were given and everything was explained, every one went to bed. Tonight they all slept peacefully.

(The last day of the trip.)

The next day the Fenton's were convinced to finish the camping with everyone, by reaching the mountaintop, this time without the pack. They ventured miles to the top of the mountain, Danny and Clara hand in hand. The view was beautiful, it over looked everything, from the snowcaps, to the blue struck rivers and the purple mountains way off in the distance. The view was beyond beautiful, the birds that sung their night fall tune, sung a magnificent serenade that could sooth almost any one's heart.

Clara was sitting on the cliff side watching and listening to the peaceful sound. When Danny broke from the campfire, he walked over and sat down next to her.

Jazz sat as she watched her brother and Clara. Danny looked into Clara's eyes as she gazed upon the beautiful sight. "It's truly a sight isn't it?" she said softly. "I'm really glad we came, despite every thing that happened." Said Clara again softly. She was in a trance by her surroundings she forgot that everyone was going to leave after the sun went down. Danny and Clara overlapped their hands, and then they looked at each other. "So here I am again, thanking you." Clara said breaking her trance. Danny blushed. Clara then did the simplest thing and kissed him on the cheek as the sun disappeared like a ghost behind the hills. Danny then looked to her, as he felt very hot, the moment was gone when James announced that it was time to go.

(The bottom of the mountain)

Every one boarded in their vehicles (Vlad had called a limo). Danny and Clara hugged real tight, "I'm going to miss you again." Clara said. "I'll see you again." Danny said She looked up to his face his eyes shone in the moonlight, "and I can't wait." She said. They departed… but before they got into their separate cars, Clara turned around and said to Danny, "Psst Danny." He looked up. "Don't tell Sam." Danny looked very confused then got into the car. They parted into the night. As the cars pulled away Danny and Clara stared out their windows watching each other until traffic drove them apart. Clara stared to the moon, "And I can't wait." She said to herself. Her parent's car disappeared behind a turn and left on its way home.


End file.
